<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subject 0331 by Christine2662</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327782">Subject 0331</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine2662/pseuds/Christine2662'>Christine2662</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine2662/pseuds/Christine2662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of Supergirl  S04 07.<br/>Only relevant to Lena Luthor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subject 0331</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was losing strength, day after day. I haven’t been outside my apartment for long time.<br/>
Although my insurance covered all cost after the surgery, it couldn’t cover my rent and my beer— they're not the perfect match, especially not for the guy who just did a kidney transplant surgery——I knew it. My landlord made it clear: pay the rent, or get out with my stuff. He also said he’s willing to witness the aliens eat me out.</p>
<p>I had nothing left except my little sister, Mia.</p>
<p>Good news is, heaven never seals off all the exits.<br/>
When I went back to hospital to fetch my regular immunosuppressor， I casually noticed that there is a leaflet on the billboard said that there was an experiment needed volunteers and the pay was extremely generous. Then I didn’t hesitate for a second to submit my application.</p>
<p>The form they gave us to test our compliance was full of strength questions. One of them asked me if I am willing to pull the trigger to kill one person in order to save other five persons; another was more strange: there is a spider in a shower, and it’s been there for days, trapped.  every time your turn the water on, it tries to run for its life to escape, but it can’t get out. it asked me what I will do in the next.<br/>
I didn’t know the answer. But if I learnt any thing during my past 24 years, that is one should make their own choice, not others.</p>
<p>I didn’t anticipate that I could be chosen since my health condition is not good and I lied about my past history——i didn’t tell them I had a surgery. But somehow I passed the test and I had this precious opportunity to get involved in this program.</p>
<p>It also means I and my sister won’t be kicked out to my apartment for a long time.</p>
<p>I was taken to a huge building and required to take off all the clothes except my underwear and pop up a gown. Then the reception left me on the bed in a freaking dark room, surrounded by lots of different types of machine. I could only recognized the computer and ultrasonic machine —— I saw its thousand times before and after my surgery. The whole room was covered by thick curtains as if they don’t wanna me know where I was. I could understand their worry. They definately don’t want someone leak their secret. As someone says, don’t see, don’t hear, don’t speak.</p>
<p>So I didn’t go anywhere. The last thing I needed was disobeyed them and lost my money. I just laied down and waited for someone to save me from the horrible silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, I didn’t wait for long.</p>
<p>A woman showed up.<br/>
Beautiful, gorgeous, delicate.<br/>
That’s what I felt at the very first second I saw her.<br/>
“Well, you must be the lab tech.” I said, tried to get her attention,“I’m your rat. Name is——”<br/>
She cut me off.” Subject 0331, male, brown hair, green eyes, approximately 5’9’’.”<br/>
After this description, she holded the recording pen and walked towards me,”three inches scar one the left rear flank.”<br/>
“Hockey injury,”I added，“Buffalo boys, can’t trust us on the ice.”<br/>
She seems had no interested in my bad joke, “I assume you’ve read and considered the condition s of experiment before you signed the contract. Feel free to look it over, but I will need your thumbprint to make it blinding.”<br/>
I signed it of course. I didn’t say no at the first time, I wouldn’t say no at this time.</p>
<p>I tried to communicate with her—— it was hard to keep my mouth shut. After all, the chance that picked up as a volunteer with a juicy payment and taken care of by a good-looking women is much lower than walking through the road and saved by supergirl before hit into a trunk—— I asked her what’s the man behind all this up to.<br/>
Then she answered,”It’s the advancement of science.”<br/>
She was tough. Absolutely.<br/>
Then she impressed me again,”You have met him. I am the scientist.”</p>
<p>It was surprised, but not that surprised.<br/>
Her eyes were full of passion, determination，and courage as if she could achieve everything. I shouldn’t have one single moment to doubt it.</p>
<p>I thought she might kicked me out since I messed up. But she was back. I apologized for my stereotype and she accepted it. I asked her name and she told me that is Dr. Kieran.<br/>
Kieran. Such a good name.  But I had a feeling that she deserved a better name.<br/>
That day she told me I am the only one in this experiment. And she also gave me the reason why I was chosen——because of that spider question. She chose the same answer.<br/>
She said if the experiment succeed, She didn’t want a hero. What a coincidence, I was’t one.<br/>
I never believed in karma. But at that day, at that time, I started to believe it.</p>
<p>The next time she showed up, she brought me my favourite big belly burgers. I handed over some back and she took them. I asked again about purpose of the experiment. She hesitated for a second, then tell me that we were doing a tremendous program that could save hundreds million of lives, what’s more, I could have superpower.<br/>
SUPERPOWER. I couldn’t believe my ears.<br/>
She said she want someone responsible.<br/>
But I knew, that one is not me.<br/>
I told her about my past, my brother, who gave me the kidney and died during the surgery.  I told her I was selfish and I won’t give my kidney to my brother i the circumstance switched.</p>
<p>She looked through my eyes. She knew that’s why I didn’t care about live or die.<br/>
It should be the spider’s decision. Not mine.</p>
<p>It’s the first time I expressed my feeling to others.<br/>
And the first time someone tell me that my brother’s death was not my fault.<br/>
It’s…….strange. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time she came back, she called me”Adam.”<br/>
This was the first time she said my name，rather than project 0331.<br/>
She told me”Bad luck won’t make me a bad person.Bad choices do.”<br/>
She knew it, because “she was much worse person than me.”</p>
<p>Then she told me the story about her mother.  About how she let her mother drown into lake without crying or seeking help when she was four.<br/>
She said she spent her life, fighting her family’s legacy and crime. But deep down inside, she  knew she belonged with them.</p>
<p>She kept smiling when she told the story. But the only thing I could feel was dozens of sorrow.<br/>
She was grieving for her mother, she was also grieving for herself.</p>
<p> I was shocked so much that I didn’t have a chance to say a single word before she left.<br/>
I wanted to tell her how brave she was, and what happened to her mother was not her fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when she came back, she throw me a money bags and declared they shut down the program.<br/>
She couldn’t bare lose another life in her hands. She thought it’s not worth it.</p>
<p>I interrupted her.<br/>
I told her how much the experiment meant to me.<br/>
I never did a right thing during my whole life.<br/>
I never had a chance to dedicate myself to do the right things.<br/>
Now I had a chance. </p>
<p>Fortunately, she finally agreed to continue the experiment.<br/>
She said, “Subject 0331, trail one commencement.”<br/>
I smiled,” Thank you.”<br/>
She nodded and smiled.</p>
<p>She injected some black liquid to my veins.<br/>
It looked terrible, and it felt terrible.<br/>
I could sensed those liquid entry every inch of my body. The feeling was strange, like the ice and fire danced at same time in my veins. It climbed through my left arm to my heart. When it reached my heart, I could feel a kind of enormous power screaming and trying to get out of my chest. I couldn’t bear more so I used my last piece of awareness to shut out,”Get away from me!”</p>
<p>She quickly got back and built a shield around my bed. There was unstoppable anger growing in my chest and blasting every second. That was so hurt that I couldn’t stop standing up and destroying everything I touched. So I did it. And it didn’t take me to much time to tear everything apart. I never felt so powerful.</p>
<p>Suddenly, I lost my whole strength and fell down behind my bed. From powerful to powerless, taking just a few minutes.<br/>
I realized my power was gone too. So did my life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched the whole procedure and de-shielded the room as soon as I collapsed. She rush into the room and checked my pulse.</p>
<p>“Hold on! I’m gonna give you CPR!” She shout loudly.<br/>
“No, ” I shook my head slowly,”It’s the time for me.”<br/>
She looked like at a loss.<br/>
“Promise me you’re gonna continue this experiment, please?”<br/>
“I promise,” her voice sounded trembling.<br/>
“Thank you, doctor K.” I smiled weakly.<br/>
“It’s Lena, my name is Lena.” She answered.</p>
<p>I have’t seen sky since I’ve been there.<br/>
But I always could see the stars through her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———————————————————<br/>
Top floor. L-corp building. 4:30 a.m.<br/>
Lena Luthor sat in front of her desk, recording the first experiment she just finished.<br/>
“Test subject 0331 exhibited what could be considered extra-human powers for precisely three minutes and forty seconds. Time of death, 4:30 a.m. Despite the expiration of the  subject, the trial reaped new and critical information  on human genome. Future trials run at an 87% probability of success.Payment will be sent to the subject next of kin.”</p>
<p>After recording, she stood up, walked in front of French Windows.<br/>
“I’m so sorry, Adam,” She whispered, “I moved the spider.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The description of spider problem is exactly same words Lena used in S04 07. Because she was the one settle those questions, and she has extraordinary memory that could remember all the things. </p>
<p>I wanna wrote done this story, because it was the very first step of her next move. From here, we could see she used to be passional, grateful and caring about others. She never let the guilty of her mother go. She was such a good woman. No matter what happened.<br/>She is the best Luthor.<br/>She is the one and the only Lena.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>